supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cake Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Jennifer: "Reed, to the Naughty Space, RIGHT NOW! Reed: NO! Announcer: "For the first time ever, Molly visits a family with 20 wild children. Reed: You stupid stinky butt! Jennifer: What did you just call me? Jennifer: Okay, now your Cookie Monster plush is in toy jail. deposits the Cookie Monster plush in the toy time-out box. Announcer: Which the children are badly behaved. Solo: Stinky butt! Jennifer: Don't you dare call me that! Announcer: They fight over their toys. and Celesta are fighting over a Lalaloopsy doll named Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff. Announcer: They also call each other names. Solo: You're a bitch! Harmony: No! You're a bitch! Announcer: Leaving their parents overwhelmed. Sam: Reed, you do not poop on the floor. Reed: Daddy, will you clean my butt? Submission Reel Observation begins knocks on the door. answers it. Molly: Hello, how are you? Jennifer: Good, my name is Jennifer and I'm 38 years old. This is my husband Sam who is 39 years old. Molly: Hi how are you. Jennifer: These are my twenty children who are all five. Molly: Hi what are your names? Reed: Reed. Molly: Hi Reed. Viola: Viola. Molly: Hi Viola. Harmony: Harmony. Molly: Nice to meet you, Harmony. Solo: Solo. Molly: Nice to meet you, Solo. Allegra: Allegra. Molly: Hello Allegra. Celesta: Celesta. Molly: Hi Celesta. Opus: Opus. Molly: Hello Opus. Demi: Demi. Molly: Hi Demi. Nera: Nera. Molly: Hi Nera. Carol: Carol. Molly: Hi Carol. Molly: Only ten more children to greet. Dot: Dot. Molly: Hello Dot. Hymn: Hymn. Molly: Hi Hymn. Brio: Brio. Molly: Hi Brio. Lyric: Lyric. Molly: Hello Lyric. Freddo: Freddo. Molly: Hello Freddo. Adagio: Adagio. Molly: Hi Adagio. Allegro: Allegro. Molly: Hi Allegro. Zydeco: Zydeco. Molly: Hi Zydeco. Forte: Forte. Molly: Hi Forte. Arietta: Arietta. Molly: Hello Arietta. Jennifer: I was like omg, Molly is here. 'Freddo: Molly is a wanker! Jennifer: Don't call Molly that. Freddo: NO! Jennifer: You are going to the Naughty Space and your Barney plush is going to toy jail. places Freddo on the Naugthy Space and depostis Freddo's Barney plush in the toy time-out box. escapes from the Naughty Space. Jennifer: Get back to the naughty space now!!!! places Freddo back on the Naugthy Space. Freddo: I HATE YOU! 5 minutes later... Jennifer: Say sorry to me. Freddo: Sorry. Jennifer: Okay. Cake Family Issues Jennifer: Girls stop figthing! Allegra and Viola: NO! Jennifer: Get in the Naughty Space now! confiscates Viola's Rainbow Dash plush and Allegra's Draculaura doll and puts them in the toy time-out box. Jennifer: Your dolls are in toy jail. Allegra and Viola: Whatever! Jennifer: Now sit here for 5 minutes until I come and get you two. Molly: And the girls stayed there for 5 minutes. 5 minutes later... Jennifer: You girls are placed on the Naughty Space for fighting over a toy now, I need an apology. Allegra: Sorry. Viola: Sorry. Jennifer: Okay. Molly: As soon as the girls apologized to mommy Reed started to act up. Reed: You stupid stinky butt! Jennifer: What did you just call me? Jennifer: Okay, now your Cookie Monster plush is in toy jail. deposits the Cookie Monster plush in the toy time-out box. Reed: Fuck yOU! places Reed in the Naughty Space. escapes and hits Dot. Molly: I don't believe it, Reed hit one of his siblings. Dot: MOMMY! Jennifer: You do not hit your sister, Reed go back to the naughty space and your Diego plush is in toy jail. places Reed back in the Naughty Space and confiscates his Diego plush in the toy time-out box. 5 minutes later... Jennifer: Apologize to me and you sister. Reed: Sorry mommy Jennifer: Now apologize to Dot. Reed: Sorry. Jennifer: That's better. Nera: Can we go to Walmart? Jennifer: Sure. Walmart Trip Sam: Everyone in the van. All 20 children: Yay! Jennifer, Sam, and the children go to Walmart. At Walmart... Nera: I WANT A TOY! Allegro: ME TOO! Arietta: ME THREE! Dot: ME FOUR! Sam: We are not getting a toy right now! Allegro: Fuck YOU! Arietta: GO KILL YOURSELF! Dot: Fuck OFF! Nera: Bitch! Jennifer: Do not talk to your father like that. All 4 children: NO! Solo: You're a bitch! Harmony: No! You're a bitch! Jennifer: Stop it Solo and Harmony! Molly: The Walmart trip was a disater. 'shoplifts an Ernie doll. Jennifer: Zydeco just shoplifted an Ernie doll. Jennifer: Put the Ernie doll back! Zydeco: NO! When they got home from Walmart... confiscates Allegro's Geo plush, Arietta's Strawberry Shortcake doll, Dot's Milli plush, Nera's Applejack plush, Solo's Apollo plush, Zydeco's Mickey Mouse plush, and Harmony's Cowbella plush. Jennifer: Go to the Naughty Space and in addition, your Geo plush, Strawberry Shortcake doll, Milli plush, Applejack plush, Apollo plush, Mickey Mouse plush, and Cowbella plush are all in toy jail. Allegro: I WANT GEO! Arietta: I WANT STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE! Dot: I WANT MILLI! Nera: I WANT APPLEJACK! Solo: I WANT APOLLO! Zydeco: I WANT MICKEY MOUSE! Harmony: I WANT COWBELLA! Jennifer: Maybe you will get them back for the rest of the day if you're good. 5 minutes later... Jennifer: I sat you seven here for misbehaving at Walmart. Can I have an apology? Allegro: Sorry. Arietta: Sorry. Dot: Sorry. Nera: Sorry. Solo: Sorry. Harmony: Sorry. Zydeco: Sorry. Jennifer: Okay let's start over. Observation Continues Sam: When the seven children apologized to mommy Allegra and Celesta started to fight over a toy. and Celesta are fighting over a Lalaloopsy doll named Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff. Celesta: She's mine! Allegra: No she's not! Jennifer: Stop fighting now! Celesta and Allegra: NOPE! Jennifer: Go to the Naugthy Space now! consificates all of Celesta's 20 Lalaloopsy dolls and Allegra's Cleo De Nile doll. Jennifer: Celesta, your Mittens, Bea, Dot, Jewel, Crumbs, Peanut, Spot, Pillow, Blossom, Tippy, Berry, Sunny, Patch, Marina, Misty, Sahara, Ace, Peppy, Sir, and Lady are all in toy jail and Allegra your Cleo De Nile is in toy jail as well. Allegra and Celesta: WHY! 5 minutes later... Jennifer: Apologize to eachother now. Allegra and Celesta: Sorry. Jennifer: Good. Molly: After Allegra and Celesta apologized for their behavior Reed pooped on the floor. '''Jennifer: Gross! Sam please come see what Reed did. Sam: Reed, you do not poop on the floor. Reed: Daddy, will you clean my butt? Jennifer: After you are all cleaned up Reed you will sit in the Naughty Space. confisicates Reed's PAW Patrol Zuma plush. Jennifer: Your Zuma's in toy jail now! Reed: ZUMA!!!! Jennifer: No and poop goes in the loo not on the floor. 5 minutes later... Sam: Can you apologize to me? Reed: Sorry. Sam: Thank you. '''Jennifer: As soon as Reed apologized Arietta wanted something. Jennifer: Arietta, what do you want? Arietta: My Strawberry Shortcake doll because I've been a good girl. Jennifer: Have you been a good girl? Arietta: Yup! Jennifer: Okay I'll get it for you. discards Arietta's Strawberry Shortcake doll out of the toy time-out box Jennifer: Here you go. Arietta: Thank you! I'm going to play with Allegra. Jennifer: Have fun. Molly: Arietta and Allegra shared the Strawberry Shortcake doll which was amazing. Allegra: It's your turn to play with the doll now! Arietta: Okay. and Arietta laugh brings her Plum Pudding doll Celesta: Can I play too? Allegra and Arietta: Sure. Celesta: Yay! I brought my Plum Pudding doll to share. Allegra: Awesome! Jennifer: Celesta wanted to share her Plum Pudding doll with her sisters. '''Jennifer: Nice sharing girls. All 3 girls: Thank you Mommy. Jennifer: You're welcome. DVD Meeting '''Molly: I decided to have a meeting with Sam and Jennifer. '['Molly plays the DVD] Allegra: Hey, Arietta you want to share my dolls with me? Arietta: Sure! stops the DVD Jennifer: Those girls were sharing. Sam: Yes they were. Molly: I will now play the next clip. plays the DVD Zydeco: BLAH BLAH BLAH! Sam: Stop it or you will be going to the Naughty Space! Zydeco: Okay. Sam: Thank you. stops the DVD Molly: Sam, Zydeco stopped his behavior when you gave him a warning. Sam: Thank you so much. House Rules Sam, and the 20 kids came to the living room. Molly: I have some house rules for all of the children, number one: Share your toys, number two: No name calling... Reed: B****! Jennifer: Reed listen and no name calling. Demi: B****! Jennifer: Demi. Demi: Sorry. Molly: Number three: No cussing, number four: no interuppting, number five: no misbehaving in public, number six: pee and poo go in the loo. Sam: That means you Reed. Molly: Finally, number seven: listen to your parents. Jennifer: Kids you got to listen to us when you are told to do something. Reward Charts Molly: I got reward charts for all of you. Demi: Hooray! chart was PAW Patrol, Allegra's chart was Monster High, Demi's chart was Disney Princess, Zydeco's chart was Sesame Street, Hymn's chart was Dora the Explorer, Arietta's chart was Strawberry Shortcake, Lyric's chart was Thomas the Tank Engine, Harmony's chart was Bubble Guppies, Solo's chart was Pajanimals, Viola's chart was My Little Pony, Nera's chart was Barbie, Carol's chart was Ever After High, Brio's chart was Cars, Celesta's chart was Lalaloopsy, Freddo's chart was Barney, Adagio's chart was Star Wars, Opus' chart was Tom and Jerry, Allegro's chart was Team Umizoomi, Dot's chart was also Team Umizoomi, and Forte's chart was Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Molly: For good behavior you get to go up a space for bad behavior you move down a space. All 20 children: We understand! Jennifer: Good job kids. Bye Bye Molly TBC Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts